Filthiest Pupils
by ventrescq
Summary: Harry Potter was assured that Draco Malfoy became a Deatheater. He watched Malfoy's every step to prove it. But when he catches Draco red-handed, Harry isn't that self-righteous as he was in the beginning. What is going to happen when old enemies will change into impassioned lovers?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was bored.

Bored and tired like hell after another meeting in Dumbledore's office.

It wasn't even nine o'clock, but Harry was all clean and ready to sleep. He glanced at Ron.

His best friend was already asleep. Harry grinned. Yeah, kissing all the time with Lavender Brown had to be exhausting.

Harry lengthened himself and removed his glasses. Sweet sleep.

But there was one thing, little thing (actually, not a thing, but a little someone) that bothered Harry above all.

Draco Malfoy. His eternal problem.

What was he doing the other day at Borgin & Burks? He guessed he'll never get to know this precious knowledge.

For Harry, it was obvious that Draco Malfoy became a Deatheater during summer break, but Ron and Hermione were skeptical about his hypothesis.

Maybe he hadn't had any evidence, but intuition told him that he was right.

Harry sighed heavily and took Marauder's Map from his locker. That was a little sick, but he liked to know where Draco Malfoy was and with who.

Harry took his wand, tap it to parchment and said _'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'_

He was looking for Malfoy for a few long minutes. And when he found him...

'FUCKING CHRIST!' he snapped angrily and jumped out of the bed. He was in an absolute hurry and had particular luck - they were alone in their Dorm, only Ron and Harry.

No questions about his behavior. Fantastic.

Harry ripped away the Invisibility Cloak from his trunk, put on his shoes and ran out of the Gryffindor common room.

Next to Draco's name, there was another one.

Hermione's.

And Harry was fucking terrified.

Pureblood Malfoy, Deatheater probably, alone, in one room with his best friend.

Mudblood friend, as Malfoy would have said.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

 **FUCK!**

Harry knew he wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to Hermione. Various thoughts were in Harry's mind as he ran down the stairs to the fifth floor.

Prefect's Bathroom.

But when he already was there, he began to curse his own stupidity.

He didn't know the password. What a fucking disaster.

He had to think. Hermione had to tell him the current password, there was no chance she didn't do it.

He tried to remember, but the more he tried, the worse it went. Harry was about to go straight to Dumbledore to open this fucking bathroom when he suddenly remembered.

Herbal Bubbles. Fucking Herbal Bubbles.

When he spoke the words, the door opened immediately. He thanked Merlin for that.

However, it was quiet inside. Nobody shouted, no one argued.

Strange.

There was a hot steam in the air and Harry couldn't see much.

He was looking for a storm of Hermione's hair or Malfoy's blond shag, but he didn't see anything similar, at least in the first moment. When he came closer, everything brightened up.

They were both in the pool.

Naked.

And Hermione was SITTING ON MALFOY ASTRIDE. Kissing tenderly, they weren't aware of the rest of the world.

Harry wanted to leave as soon as possible but leaving Hermione alone with possible Deatheater? Even if they were kissing? No way.

He decided to stay not really knowing how to behave and what to do in such a situation.

'Ahhh, Granger, you're so sweet' he heard Malfoy whisper when he kissed Hermione again. This time it was more passionate and he saw Malfoy's tongue sliding into his friend's mouth.

 _'Merlin, what the fuck am I doing here?'_ he thought, trying to take his eyes off them. It didn't work and he found out that he desperately wanted to look.

To join.

FUCK.

Moreover, he felt his cock twitching in his pants.

Harry exhaled slowly, trying to stay calm.

He watched with increasing tension as Malfoy was touching Hermione _here and there_. He started at her neck then he lowered his hand and caressed her breasts. Harry watched Hermione's nipples harden under Draco's touch. He pinched them both with his fingertips and that made Hermione moan loudly.

Harry thought she had perfect tits - not too big, not too small. They fit perfectly in Malfoy's hands.

And then - **_OH MERLIN_** \- Malfoy leaned over and took one of her nipples between his lips.

Harry felt goose bumps on his back and he was happy to wear pajama pants - his cock was so hard he could bearly think.

'Draco, please...' Harry heard Hermione's quiet beg when Malfoy was sucking her left nipple.

 _'I have to see more'_ Harry thought. Now he felt even more aroused than a few moments earlier. As quietly as he could he stepped closer to the marble stairs, that were the entrance to the huge pool, now filled with bubbles and hot water.

He almost fainted, when he saw both of them entirely naked rubbing against each other's crotch, expressing a speechless need which they both felt and shared.

And Harry. He felt that need too.

He did not think about what he was doing, he just wanted to feel a slight relief. He slid his pants down to his knees, just enough to take his cock into his hand and stroke himself a few times.

He couldn't hold his own moan, but fuck, they shouldn't hear him, right? There was water falling in the background and Hermione...

 _Merlin!_

She was constantly groaning and that made Harry drunk with excitement.

Malfoy sucked her nipples as his life depended on it. Hermione's hands were in his blond hair, dragging them constantly and Draco looked pleased with that.

'You are so impatient, Granger' Malfoy gasped out as he licked Hermione's neck. He did a few circles at her earlobe with the tip of his tongue and Harry saw one of Draco's hands running down her midsection. After that Malfoy's hand went lower and - OH MY FUCKING GOD - slid between her spread legs.

Hermione moaned again and Harry tightened his embrace on his cock, working rapidly up and down with his palm, to feel more pleasure.

Harry regretted that their hips were underwater - even if he wanted it so badly, he couldn't see more. And certainly, there was MORE.

Harry was charmed by the expression of emotions on Hermione's face when Draco, most likely, began to caress her with his fingers. Harry couldn't tell for sure, but he saw Malfoy's hand under the water, where should be exactly Hermione's pussy.

He wasn't able to take his eyes off Hermione's face, even if he cherished her breasts. She was so unbelievably beautiful when she received her pleasure that he couldn't understand how could he not have noticed it before.

Harry remembered how it was to lick and finger Ginny, but at the rest of the subject, he was completely inexperienced.

He had never had sex and maybe that was his biggest mistake. And he wondered if this was also Draco's first time.

Even if Hermione never had sex too, she did not look uncomfortable at all.

She looked...marvelous.

He tried to slow himself down, because, Merlin, with that pace, he would have come far too quickly.

Harry wanted to watch forever this incredible show where two people were ensnared by their urgent needs and primitive instincts.

He noticed Hermione's palm on Draco's hard, throbbing cock. He moaned loudly when she squeezed him tightly in her hand and began to move as he pulled his hips toward her. Malfoy's breathing was fast and Harry knew, how Hermione made him feel.

Owned.

Enslaved.

Addicted to the pleasure she was giving to him.

'Ahhh, that's enough, baby' Draco hissed and softly stroked Hermione's hair.

Harry couldn't believe he was so gentle with all his moves. Completely different Draco. Once he named her mudblood and now...

'I want you to fuck me' Hermione whispered with a voice full of tension. Harry saw pure lust in her eyes. Draco nodded vigorously and helped her get off his lap. He positioned her on the edge of the stairs so that her legs could still be in the water.

She blushed furiously. Draco sent her a little smirk.

'Looking at you is a pleasure, Granger' he stated, slightly amused when she blushed even harder.

Harry finally could admire her tender beauty. Wide hips, long legs, full breasts, and flat belly.

In comparison with her light complexion, the triangle between her thighs looked very dark.

Harry licked his lips. He knew he won't last much longer. And he was trying so hard to be quiet, but at that moment it seemed impossible to him.

He extended his hips almost violently to his hand as Draco leaned forward to embrace Hermione's pussy with his lips. Harry saw Malfoy's tongue slowly caressing his friend's clit and entrance to her vagina. He whined at the same time as Hermione, but a bit louder than she did. He felt shivers running down his spine and heat needles in his feet. Merlin, an orgasm was so close he was afraid that he would end in a few moments.

Luckily, Malfoy wasn't down on her for too long. Harry didn't have time to wonder why and to his eye, Draco looked as impatient as he was. He lifted up to look Hermione in the eyes. His cock was pulsing painfully and Harry found himself even more aroused.

MERLIN'S PANTS!

He thought about licking and sucking Malfoy's dick, swallowing his cum after... And Harry had to stop moving his hand, because, oh god, he almost orgasmed at the thought of scene like this.

He cooled himself down, but just a little bit. Draco kissed Hermione tenderly but also with hunger.

'I'll ask only once...' he intimated, but Hermione licked his lower lip.

'Yes, I'm sure' she answered Malfoy's unspoken question. She wrapped her leg around his hips, pushing him towards her perineum. When he was right in front of her entrance, Harry heard a silent sigh which came out of Draco's mouth.

'Do it, please' she whispered. Harry felt an increasing tension in his belly again, as if the dragon just breathed fire of intense flutter.

Draco entered her with one thrust, Harry guessed that until the very end of her. He saw pure savouriness on Malfoy's face, but Hermione screamed in pain and she made a move like she wanted to escape.

She didn't have the opportunity, because Draco put his arms around her tightly and hugged her head to his cheek.

'You bastard!' she cried out helplessly but hugged him back. Harry saw one tear running down her face.

'I know it hurts, just relax, love' Malfoy gasped soothingly. 'I will wait, you need to relax.'

After a few instants, Draco kissed Hermione on the forehead and began to move in her slowly. Harry heard a couple of whines and sobs from Hermione at the beginning but after that...

Merlin, she was moaning like a genuine pornstar.

Now Harry promised himself not to stop. He wanted his release, he deserved it.

Draco wasn't as slow and gentle as he was before. His fingers clutched at her thigh, his lips were on her nipple and he fucked her senseless, while she was groaning and wailing louder and louder. Harry lost his mind watching this exciting show. He observed Hermione's nails dug deep into the skin on Draco's back, as their hips worked together furiously that they both could experience their own bliss.

He knew about Hermione's orgasm immediately. She stretched like a string under Draco's body and screamed his name. Malfoy was shivering and he made soft moans when he came.

Harry had his orgasm too. Too powerful to describe it, he just bearly stood there, shaking uncontrollably, spurting his seed all over the floor in front of him. He didn't think about evidence of being here at all.

Fuck this. He didn't care.

THAT orgasm was the best orgasm in his life.

Motherfucker Malfoy and Hermione quiet bookworm that wasn't utterly quiet.

GOD.

Harry was trying to calm himself down when Draco was kissing Hermione vulnerably. First her lips, but then he caressed all of her face and neck. They were both lying there and gasping hard, still trying to catch their breaths. Draco was half in the water, and Hermione had her legs in the pool.

Harry swallowed hard and put his pyjamas on.

Malfoy helped Hermione to get up and Harry could see a small amount of blood on her thighs and his cock.

She lost her virginity with Draco Fucking Malfoy.

'Come on, we have to bath you properly' Draco whispered to her with affectionateness. Harry instantly felt like an intruder and blushed furiously.

 _'They can't see you, idiot'_ he thought with exasperation and as quiet as he could he left Prefect's Bathroom.

He went straight to his dormitory - it's was well after midnight. When he was lying in his bed, covered with a duvet, he could only think about what happened.

Harry was convinced at only one thing.

He had to see more.


	2. Chapter 2

English isn't my native language, but I tried my best.  
I hope you all will like it. It's mostly smut, but I'm planning a few romantic scenes. I don't know how many Chapters there will be. I thought about five or less, but we'll see how it goes.  
It's my first fic in English, so please R&R, because I need feedback and comments to know what I'm good at and what I'm doing wrong.  
And I want to know if you liked it!  
Special thanks to Charline. Without her, I think I would probably get crazy while writing this.

I hope Chapter 2 will be amusing for all of you.

Have fun!

The last few days were very difficult for Harry.

Ever since that memorable night in the Prefect's Bathroom, he kept playing these scenes all over again. He was surprised by how well he remembered the details.

Hermione's face when she orgasmed.

Draco's gentleness and tenderness.

Her beautiful body when he was giving her pleasure. Remarkable.

Memories were so vivid in his head and went after him all the time.

When he thought about it he instantaneously felt his cock going rock hard and twitch uncontrollably.

He couldn't calm himself down, doesn't matter how many times he tried.

Harry felt constantly aroused and couldn't stop thinking about Hermione under Draco's body.

All of this led to some problems that he didn't experience before. He was distracted in all of his classes.

History of Magic has never been so fascinating because he pictured himself, Hermione and Draco fucking on the teacher's desk.

He couldn't resist to eye Draco at meals and stare at Hermione every time he saw her. Beneath these clothes was hidden an absolutely perfect body.

If he thought he was a mess before their little encounter, he was deadly wrong.

Harry needed to figure something out because otherwise, he was sure he would probably go mad rather quickly.

It would be best to just talk to Hermione, but Harry felt extremely embarrassed even when he thought about that possibility.

He spent the whole week thinking about how to play it well and smooth.

And, fuck, he figured out nothing.

Every day Harry was checking Marauder's Map, but Draco and Hermione didn't seem to want a replay.

He doesn't know why, but he felt a deep pity inside himself. Irritating.

Friday was full of surprises, but Transfiguration class was a complete disaster to Harry. Although he was present, he felt as if he had moved to another world.

All of these by dint of Hermione, who sat next to him. Her perfume didn't improve the hopeless case of his firm erection hidden carefully in his pants.

Harry was utterly distracted and didn't know what Professor McGonagall was talking about. Her lips moved, but he heard big nothing.

In the middle of the lesson, he considered himself deaf. All of his attention was absorbed by Hermione. Her delicate arm rubbing against his own.

He felt goose bumps run down his spine and throbbing cock in boxers, which seemed too tight for that situation.

Hermione nudged him discretely in the ribs.

'What?' he asked quietly, but she didn't answer.

'Mr. Potter, do you even listen to me?' he heard a harsh voice that was definitely McGonagall's.

He swallowed slowly.

'No, Professor. I'm sorry' he muttered and blushed furiously.

'Do you feel well, Potter?' she asked, this time with more worry.

Harry nodded.

'Yes, Professor. I have a tough day' he explained himself and tried to not look at Hermione's face.

Could she know? And even more important question. Did she have something against?

He was to find out really soon. Before the lesson ended, Hermione handed him a little piece of parchment.

 _Do you want to go for a walk?_

Harry glanced at her cautiously and after a long moment, he agreed.

He won't have a better chance to talk to her in private.

At first, Hermione couldn't believe it.

Harry.

Her best friend saw her and Malfoy going wild in Prefect's Bathroom.

MORE.

She lost her virginity with Draco and HARRY SAW EVERY MINUTE OF IT.

Of course, they knew about his presence from the very beginning.

Honestly, he wasn't as quiet as he probably thought he was. Merlin, they heard him opening the door.

But Draco just kissed her and said that doesn't matter who came in. That he wasn't embarrassed about dating her and being with her.

When she heard this words came from his mouth and how genuine they were, she couldn't resist from making love with him.

Only after a few minutes she realized, that even door opened, no one was there.

Or just watched them hidden under Invisibility Cloak.

She had thought about it more and more and worked out that she enjoyed being watched.

Especially by Harry.

She found him very attractive and sexy, although she never considered _dating_ with Harry.

However, she didn't want to stop meeting with Draco.

Yes, Malfoy was a person who gave her _that_ idea.

An idea that oppressed her like a disease and because of which she couldn't sleep.

 **The triangle.**

Hermione, Harry, and Draco.

Together.

Sharing kisses, desires. Sharing one bed. Making love.

Should be a disaster, but Hermione felt about it very differently. Actually, she thought it could really work.

Because of that and her own needs, and partially because of Harry's behaviour too, she decided to talk to him.

But as they walked slowly down the hill, Hermione could feel her own nervousness. Her hands were cold as ice and she was pitting out.

Harry was nervous too, but Hermione couldn't do anything about it. She felt a bit embarrassed but mostly excited, though.

They sat down on the big rock, not very far from Hagrid's place.

Harry was so cranky that she felt a bit guilty.

Merlin, she should've talked to him sooner.

'So? What do you wanted to talk about?' he asked worriedly.

Hermione swallowed and licked her lips.

'I know you were there' she confessed and instantly covered her mouth with her hands.

FUCK!

She was supposed to be gentle with this. Damn it!

Harry blushed hard and looked away from her.

Shite.

She took his hand into hers and caressed his palm with her fingertips.

He was so quiet and she felt guilty. Clearly, she wasn't master of tact.

'Say something, Harry' she asked him, trying to understand what he was thinking at that exact moment.

His cheeks were mostly red and he started to shiver.

'I'm sorry about it,' he swallowed hard. 'But I was so worried about you and when I saw you with him on a map...'

Hermione hugged him closely and Harry looked surprised. However, he hugged her back.

'It's alright, Harry. I'm not mad at you.'

'How did you know I was there?' he asked carefully.

Hermione smiled.

'Harry, honestly... you were louder than me. We heard your moans' she explained, but it didn't make Harry feel better.

He was entirely embarrassed and wanted that conversation to end. He wanted to escape as soon as he could.

'I'm sorry' he repeated.

'And I'm not mad' she assured him. She had rested her head on his shoulder. 'I thought you liked the show' she said slowly.

Harry was astonished.

'I did. It was perfect, 'Mione.'

She smiled and licked her lips again. Her breath was hot and her mouth so close to Harry's neck, that for the first time in his life he felt immeasurable lust only because she was sitting with him.

'And... I thought... we thought... that next time you should join us' she whispered near his ear.

He felt electricity running down his spine.

She bit her lip and then she carefully licked his neck.

Harry surely couldn't believe what was happening, but she felt that he was hard.

He swallowed and looked at her unconsciously.

'When?'

Harry was so excited and willing to do it, that firstly Hermione was a bit surprised.

But after they made a few arrangements their agreement was a fact.

Harry and Draco, and Hermione, of course, were going to give each other a pure pleasure.

She kissed Harry after their little talk. But that wasn't a cheek kiss.

Hermione kissed him properly, with tongue, making a quiet promise about what is going to happen when they will see each other next time.

The same day, but in the evening, she had her Prefect duties.

It was roughly after curfew when she caught a couple of fifth years snogging near the library.

She took points from them and ordered them to report to McGonagall for details of their punishment.

They could snog, but Merlin, not after curfew.

'I wish I wouldn't meet you again at this hour here!' she added in a raised voice as they literally fled.

She heard quiet whistle behind her.

'So firm, Miss Granger. I feel slightly aroused when you are so bossy, Miss.'

Hermione would recognize this voice everywhere.

Draco Malfoy.

She turned around just to see his perfectly done hairstyle and a satisfied smirk on his face.

'Well, well, well. Do you want to earn a detention too, Mr. Malfoy?' she asked him playfully, grinning back.

She couldn't believe how easily they got on together.

'I'm a Prefect too, Miss' he answered innocently. She tried to hold back a wide smile.

'On duty, or not?' Hermione dwelled on the subject. He rolled his eyes.

'It depends' he said and took a few steps forward to be closer to her. She bit her lower lip for one second.

'On what?'

Draco's smirk was diabolic as fuck.

'On how my detention will look like, Miss' he said politely, leaning down to her. His lips were only a few inches from her own.

She wanted so bad to kiss him, but Merlin, they were in the middle of the corridor.

'It depends' she repeated after him. He licked his upper lip without interrupting their eye contact.

'On what?' he whispered.

She raised her hand and caressed his cheek with her thumb.

'Depends on how do you plan to earn your detention, Mr. Malfoy.'

Her smirk went wider and she showed him all of her teeth. He was grinning too.

He pressed his body to hers making her aware of how aroused he was. His prick was so hard, that she melted.

'I want you all the time, Granger. I can't sleep, I can't eat. All I can manage to do is thinking about you.'

Hermione felt desire burning her guts.

They were kissing shamelessly in the middle of the corridor, going more and more passionate until Draco pressed Hermione's back to the wall and started to undress her.

'Stop, stop' she said in hurry after a few minutes of their snogging session.

He looked at her surprised. Hermione wanted him, yes, but _not like that_.

She reached between his robes and tugged on his trousers belt. She undid the zip and took his cock right into her hand. Squeezing tightly, she started to move her hand, and Draco couldn't say a word.

He was only moaning when Hermione took his cock from his boxers and kneeled in front of him.

Draco wasn't able to take his eyes off her. His jaw was on the floor, just like Hermione's knees.

He would've never said that she will do that to him.

'Hermione, what the hell...' But he didn't finish.

She licked the head of his prick and begun to give him a little kisses. Draco was still in shock, but he felt pleasure above all.

After a few moments of delicate licks and gentle kisses, Hermione started to lick along his cock with the tip of her tongue.

Draco felt tiny needles in his fingertips and goose bumps on his back.

Hermione was dosing him pleasure unbearably slow. He was breathing heavier and started gasping every time Hermione's lips touched his penis.

He moaned when she put her lips around him and sucked softly.

'Hermione, please...' his groan was so pathetic he barely recognized himself in it.

Although, she didn't react to his beg. She was teasing him ruthlessly with her tongue working on all his length.

He has never felt anything like this before, but it was more than good. He never wanted her to stop.

When she took him deeper into her mouth Draco started moaning a little louder. He clenched his left hand and he wove in the fingers of his right hand into her hair. He pulled her lightly by her hair each time she inserted his dick deeper and sucked him harder.

After a few long minutes, he felt that he couldn't last much longer.

His breathing became shallow and moans were far quieter than before. He began to pull his hips harder towards her lips and she didn't protest.

More, shortly before he orgasmed she took him as deep as she could manage and allowed him to come in her mouth.

He was gasping as if he had just finished running around Hogwarts.

Hermione swallowed most his seed, very surprised at how warm it was. But she wasn't able to do anything else because, oh my god, she heard footsteps in the corridor.

She knew this one and in the next second her suspicions turned out to be very right.

'Draco' said Snape in a firm tone of voice, but really calmly.

Malfoy raised his head, but Hermione was speechless.

WHY HIM?!

Why it couldn't be Dumbledore or McGonagall?

No, it was her, the best student in Hogwarts, who had to be caught making a blowjob in the middle of the corridor.

BY FUCKING SEVERUS SNAPE.

When it was clear to their Professor _what_ they were doing and _where_ it took place, Snape couldn't hide the shock that appeared on his face.

'Well, Miss Granger...' he tried to be polite, but it was meaningless. When Draco helped her stand up, Snape couldn't resist giving his godson a small grin.

'I would've never thought about you two in that way. MY GODSON SUCKED BY MUDBLOOD IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HOGWARTS CORRIDOR. After curfew. And both of you are Prefects. Merlin, I can't believe it. '

Hermione felt like an idiot. She blushed furiously and Draco was embarrassed too. He had to zip his fly and because of that he blushed even more.

Moreover, Malfoy was looking at her with some strange expression on his face. She wanted to ask him about it, but she hadn't had a chance.

This situation was fucking ridiculous, but extremely embarrassing too.

In spite of all, Hermione didn't regret what she has done. Sucking Draco Malfoy was a pleasure for her too and to think abstractly of their position, she was wet and ready for a good fuck with her new lover.

Snape was smiling all the time and he didn't take his eyes off Hermione, which made her feel very uncomfortable.

However, Draco took Hermione's hand and gently squeezed it.

'Don't call her names' he snapped quietly, which made Snape feel dumbfounded.

She felt her heart melting because he stood in her defence.

In front of their evil teacher.

In front of his own godfather.

But Snape ignored what Draco had said.

'Alright. I hope I don't have to tell you that both of you had earned a detention for the next two weeks. Also, it would be lovely _**not**_ to see you in this...condition, Miss Granger. Now go to bed. Both of you. NOT TOGETHER.'

He grabbed Draco beneath his shoulder and he pulled him towards the Dungeons.

Hermione swallowed hard, trying to forget what had just happened.

When she was on her way to Gryffindor's Common Room she discovered why Draco was making this stupid face all of the time.

She had his sperm in the corner of her lips.


End file.
